Mon Calamari Shipyards
The Mon Calamari Shipyards were the manufacturers of numerous space transports and warships. When the Mon Calamari joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the shipyards became the main source of new warship construction for the Alliance, and then the New Republic The Mon Calamari shipyards were known for their advanced and powerful capital warships, ranging from standard cruisers to massive battleships and Star Defenders. History Early Years The shipyards of Mon Calamari came into being several thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, when the people of Dac, particularly the Mon Calamari, began to dream about what lay beyond their own world. Together they constructed several orbital facilities, which were used to study techniques ranging from zero-gravity manufacturing to starship propulsion. This began the first construction of starliners which explored first the Calamari system and later surrounding worlds, including Ruisto and Mantan, which were eventually colonized. The Quarren also established asteroid mining colonies to supply Mon Calamari with additional resources. In time, the world became encircled with shipyards and construction facilities, as well as some secret facilities hidden underwater on the planet's surface. These would prove useful millennia later when the Galactic Empire invaded the planet. Republic Contact It was starliners from Mon Calamari that first stumbled across Galactic Republic exploration vessels. Despite the level of advanced technology that they discovered, Republic explorers did not fully grasp the ability of the world's shipyards. Mon Calamari designs were seldom seen outside the Calamari Sector, though this changed when they came to the attention of Count Dooku Into the Clone Wars As the Confederacy of Independent Systems movement grew, CIS leader Count Dooku visited Dac. Upon seeing the vessels that they were able to build, Dooku judged the shipyards as advanced and sophisticated as the great yards of Fondor or Gyndine. Yet, when Dooku tried to get Dac and its advanced shipyards to join his growing movement, they resisted. Angered, Dooku unleashed the Dark Reaper weapon on the world, which severely damaged its shipyards. Further damage was sustained during an early battle of the Clone Wars, which pitted loyalist Mon Calamari and Republic clone troopers against the CIS backed Quarren Isolation League. While the Mon Cals and their Republic allies prevailed, shipbuilding was further delayed when CIS agents stole shipbuilding technique plans. Imperial Era The rise of the Galactic Empire brought enslavement and control onto the Mon Calamari and Quarren. The shipyards became a valuable prize to the Empire, which wanted them for maintaining a substantial military presence able to subdue any resistance on Mon Calamari, as well as maintain control over the neighboring Tion worlds and the outlying planets of the Perlemian Trade Route Yet, this dream never fully materialized, as Imperial engineers struggled to adapt Mon Calamari tools and equipment. This was an impossible task, as everything from smelting techniques to arcfusers were designed for Mon Cal and Quarren physiology. After a few failed experiments in using the yards to build warships for the Empire, the project was scrapped when the Imperial High Command deemed it too expensive. The shipyards sat idle as the Mon Calamari quietly plotted to restore their freedom. Arsenal of the Rebel Alliance Once the Mon Calamari managed to overthrow their Imperial oppressors, the shipyards began to modify their massive starliners into combat-capable warships. Their victory became a beacon of hope to other planets, and Rebel warships moved into the Calamari Sector to aid in its defense. With help from their new Rebel allies, the Mon Calamari began to build more powerful cruisers. When the Mon Calamari voted to become open members of the Alliance, Rebel technicians were dispatched to learn from and aid the Mon Cals in constructing warships for the Rebel fleet. While the shipyards specialized in their own Star Cruisers, they were adapted to produce corvettes and frigates as well. It was said that a single yard could produce one frigate or corvette a month, while the larger Star Cruisers could each be turned out in six months. The total ship production in the sector grew at a staggering pace. The MC85 Command Cruiser and MC80 Star Cruiser went on to become the mainstays of the Alliance navy, with ships serving with distinction in numerous battles, including the climactic Battle of Endor Mainstay of the New Republic As the Rebel Alliance transitioned into the New Republic, the Mon Calamari Shipyards remained a major builder of warships. New classes of Star Cruisers, like the MC80b Star Cruiser and later the MC90 Star Cruiser filled the ranks of the Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic. This made the yards a high profile target Most famously, the shipyards suffered damage during a combined attack of Imperial and other allies forces that also involved Delth Ardin creating a giant black hole in the Mon Calamari System. Still, these setbacks did not deter the Mon Calamari shipyards. They were repaired and expanded. Current Status After the horrific Battle with Sivter, the Mon Calamari Shipyards have been heavily damaged and in need of repair. Work has begun to rebuild, as the Mon Calamari always have when tragedy strikes at their door. Agreements have been made with another heavily New Republic company, CEC. Products Capital Ships *MC40 Light Cruiser *MC40a Light Cruiser *MC55 Eloquent-class Star Frigate *MC80 Star Cruiser *MC80a Star Cruiser *MC80b Star Cruiser *MC85 Command Cruiser *MC90 Star Cruiser Freighters and Transports *DeepWater-class Light Freighter Starfighters Information Coming Soon Sources *Wookieepedia *Mon Calamari: Jewel of the Outer Rim (Jedi Kam Solusar) Category:Ship Manufacturing Companies